Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- I began writing here yesterday and I've just seen that writes "an collaborative maze", but both "collaborative" and "maze" begin with consonants. Wouldn't "a''' collaborative maze" sound better?LP 18:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It was my fault. I had copied it from another temeplate and i forgot to change it. Thjanks for telling me [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'''Mighty Erick]] 15:01, 10 September 2008 (UTC) External images proposal This is a proposal that Flamefang and I have come up with. In this wiki's policy, it states that only original images that were created by a user may be used in their articles. What we propose today is that we change the policy to allow the use of external images on the articles of Pegasus, the Constructed Mythology Wiki. In my opinion, allowing the use of these images will boost the quality of our articles and illustrate them better, providing a better understanding of the subject. In order to do this, we must follow some rules. We must source the images, giving the site of which you took the image from and a direct link to it. Also, we must give the images the proper licensing tag. So, I encourage all users of this wiki to participate in a vote. Voting ends on January 30, 2009. On this day, the votes will be counted and the results will either keep the policy the same, or allow the use of external images. If you would like to discuss the proposal, put your discussion comments under the Comments section. If at any point in time, you wish to change your vote, simply strike through the old vote and sign under the new section. Please do not erase your old vote, just strike through. Pass #[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']], as proposer #Flamefang #Sir Trekie #User:Elidahad - I don't see why we shouldn't have outside images... #user:1337H4Xx0r - i basically agree with Elidahad # - Why shouldn't we have outside images? Making images is frustrating for some people and just picking them off of the web is much easier. It might even attract more users with less strict rules. #User:Lars Præstmark -Now, when it is explained better, I changed mind. LP (speak page) 17:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Neutral User:Glaenia Decline User:Glaenia - After concideration of this I can not support this idea. It just does not feel right for people to pick and chose other people's art to represent their own world without 100% premission. #User:Lars Præstmark, I do not want text to depend on those images, and so would they if they had to be needed by the text to be used. Partial pass, partial decline #User:Lars Præstmark -In my oppinion it should depend on how well the images illustrated the articles and their original context. Comments This is not a rebellion, consider it something like an amendment. Erick i don't want another "Dragon".... we have all experienced what happens when a wiki splits. We need your abilities here or otherwise this place will collapse. Assuming external images are added this place will still retain one of the many things that keep me here: A sense of community. This is a small wiki but one full of wonderful ideas, concepts and worlds. Allowing it to die would be like burning a library. Without you this place will most likely wither and die. Look at all the people who have joined in the past week. The wiki has 1,461 articles now, about 83 of which are mine, a few less for Dj1337man and a whole lot for Turas. Your projects alone take up more than half of the wiki's content. So here's a compromise i offer: External images may be placed on the wiki but will must follow the following: a) Each image must be relevant and necessary to the article it is placed on. b) Appropriate credit must be given to any images inserted. c) Any article with external images shall be labeled as thus. d) Anything you or mattkenn want to add So i would like to address a point i brought up previously in a little more depth. This wiki has a sense of community which binds it and adds to its uniqueness. We all greet new members, we all know each other to a degree and all that is because of YOU Erick! You! You made this place! And for that we owe you almost everything. Kaile would be but ideas in my mind and some scraps of paper. Malicha would be but a few word documents. You keep this place alive. And so we come to the issue of why it is a good thing that change comes upon this wiki. First i bring a quote directly from User:Dj1337man: "Other wikis are versatile because they can change their policies by the rule of their users/editors. If we take that away from conmyth we wont have the ability to adapt to new situations like the Images problem" Secondly i note that change is a good thing. For one let us look at history. The cromagnons became exctinct due to their resistance to change. The Neanderthals because they could not predict far into the future and were absorbed in the past. The Roman Empire flourished through innovation, invention and change but eventually it fell behind and so it was destroyed by the things that did change. One day we will all be but dust on the wind, yet the world will be a completely different, but probably better place due to change. At this time humankind adapts and changes faster than it ever has before. Enough lingering in the past and to the future. Should you leave Erick, you will leave a headless creature. Mattkenn will probably assume command, or i will, anyone could. But NO ONE is as good as the creator. Finally, i ask that you take this decision before you and make a wise choice. If you choose to leave... "May the flame of Evestin guide you as you journey forward, and warmly receive you should you return." Flamefang 04:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang That was truly beautiful. Honestly, that was a great speech. Erick, nobody wants you to leave. I only wanted to help the wiki become better. I admire the work you have put into this wiki and I have only come to help polish the diamond that you have already carved. I am one of many. I want to change this wiki for the better. Like I told Glaenia, I will not allow any unsourced, unlisenced, or any other image that is not fair use. I will strictly enforce the image policy that I will write up if this passes. I will not allow any problems happen when it comes to these images. I only want to help your wiki. I am sorry if I have made you feel bad. I only want to help this wiki become the best that it can be. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:19, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah i haven't been here in a long time, and so i popped back up just now to take a look... Well it looks like we've got a fine little argument going here... but its going nowhere at all... I see no problems with including images from other sources as long the makers are given proper credit where it is due. so i vote on the "pass" side... And i reinforce what Flamefang and Mattkenn have said(Though i have no idea who he is) WE DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ERICK! "Only now change blows on the winds of time. Change. This time there is no drifting back." :-Ba'alzamon Elidahad 02:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Elidahad Uh oh looks like a fight, Elidahad just called and said i should come and vote so i guess i will, even though my project is indefinitely paused.... 1337H4Xx0r 02:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r Remember, this is not a fight. This is a discussion to help improve the wiki. As always, we have different view points and have the right to express our opinion on how to make things better. Although it may seem as a fight or an argument, it is only our different ideas on how to help the wiki as a whole. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, i'm not sure she was saying that it was actually a "Fight" just it was sort of shaping out to be one and that everyone's getting worked up... Thanks for the positive comments on my previous post which is now being referred to as my "Speech" which i guess it is... Flamefang 05:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang You want that the images should only appear if they were needed by text, how would you avoid that a few users made the text to depend on them, just to include the images. LP (speak page) 20:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Well whoever those people are probably aren't very good at creating Constructed Mythology are they? Anyone who uses an image as a center of a story or just text basically destroys it. Images should only be used to flavor what is already there and support it while helping get a point across. Also just to note, assuming this motion is passed i doubt i'll be using too many external images besides some architectural references anyway. And another thing: you can't avoid ANYTHING on this wiki except vandalism. This is a constructive site and anyone can basically write whatever they wish as long as the rules are followed. Someone could technically blatantly copy real history at some points or even real people and we would know but we couldn't do anything except reprimand him. Someone could write a piece of trash about a baby and a unicorn for all i know. But assuming someone does it will most likely be ignored and fade into obscurity. I've been browsing through this site for a while now and there's TONS of uncompleted stuff as well as some obvious copies (Some great work too). Basically, images are for flavor, and should only be used when necessary. Flamefang 03:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Addition to the Parnassus Web Ring This is a proposal that occured to me after my Wiki was officially constructed. I would like to add Undead: Constructed Horror to the Parnassus Web Ring. Undead was started on January 6, 2009. It has almost the same structure as the current projects of Parnassus (The rules are different, tweaked by my hand), and it would make Undead a little bit more popular than right now. If you would please vote, I encourage you all to do so. Pass #Leon, as proposer. #User:Lars Præstmark Neutral #Flamefang - This should be Erick's decision if you ask me. Though i have no objections to the actual act. #[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']], I don't know much about the wiki. I do know that the other wiki must agree to do this also. In regards to Flamefang's previous comment, it should not be up to Erick. The community of both wikis should make the decision. Only when both agree, we may add them to our Web Ring. Decline Comments Don't forget than Erick basically made Parnassus, so he should have a good bit of jurisdiction over it. But once again' i am in no way against the introduction of Constructed Horror, so i'm just going to stay neutral anyway... oh and has Erick been on since that last proposal? I hope he hasn't left.... Flamefang 03:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang New Banner Today i bring another proposal before the community: Previously i was observing the main pages of several other Wikis and noticed that just about each had a banner which seemed to give it a bit of individual flavor. Considering the fact that Pegasus continues to become more prominent in the "Creative" sector, i feel we should come up with some sort of graphical banner of our own. As a result i have made an example, i do not think its great, but with limited materials and MS Power Point i made this concept: Note that this is only an example and voting for this proposal to pass does not mean this specific image will become our banner. Pass #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] Neutral Decline Comments I like the idea. The banner looks good and proffesional. This could work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC)